Convincing Kyouya
by SweetCheri
Summary: It's a beautiful Saturday afternoon and Kyouya is enjoying some peace and quiet..until Tamaki shows up. Asking the Shadow King out on a commoners date, Tamaki is disappointed when Kyouya refuses. Disappointed but not discouraged, Tamaki decides to play a little dirty to try and convince Kyouya to go, offering something Kyouya can't resist: his body.


_So I haven't written a OHSHC fanfic for a long time, or at least I haven't posted one for a long time, I know I know. AND I have a couple of stories on the go (Positive and Always Yours are my most recent, both of them Beyblade!) and I WILL get back to them. But I've recently gotten some writers block, like major writers block actually... I found an old list of prompts that I've used before and picked one at random, then a pairing at random. So that's why the random TamakiXKyouya Ouran fic is up. But I'm pretty happy with it to be honest, it isn't too long and doesn't have much of a plot but I think it's pretty cute. Just a cute one shot, I'll probably be posting a handful of these for a while until I can over this nasty writers block with my other stories. _

_The prompt I used for this fic was **"Using sex to get what you want"**. I didn't feel up to writing a full sex scene, sorry guys :( _

**_Warning:_**_ Obviously its boyXboy though I didn't get very graphic with this one so I only rated it T, maybe a bit of OOCness but I tried to stick to their characters/personalities as best I could. Other than that maybe a couple of mistakes since I only wrote this tonight and I'm feeling pretty lazy.. _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Ouran High School Host Club and I'd credit the prompt if I knew where it came from_**

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Kyouyaaa!"

Dark grey eyes narrowed and a quiet sigh escaped from between parted soft lips. Kyouya Ootori had been enjoying what had initially been a quiet afternoon at home, reading a book he'd been interested in for a while now. it had been a pleasant Saturday, sitting in his chair by the window that overlooked the grand Ootori manor's backyard, the sun warm on his skin as he enjoyed the peace that Saturdays by himself brought. For once he wasn't busy, wasn't stressing, wasn't frustrated or irritated or bothered. For once he was content. Or he had been.

The teen closed the thick book his lap and set it on the side table beside the chair, watching his bedroom door. He could hear the steps coming closer, quick paced and coming straight to him, turning the corner...

"Kyouya!" Tamaki's bright cheery voice, though too loud as it shattered the peaceful quiet around him, made something flicker in his stomach. That delicious warmth that Tamaki always managed to spark inside of him, the reason he'd never let anyone, _anyone, _touch the blonde.

"Would you quiet down?" He muttered as Tamaki was suddenly on his lap, straddling his waist, smiling down at him.

The blonde's blue eyes widened before he relaxed, leaning down closer.

"I missed you." He whispered to the older teen, staring into his dark eyes.

Leaning down, he brushed his lips over Kyouya's before kissing him ever so gently, applying the sweetest amount of pressure. Tamaki was always uncharacteristically cautious and hesitant when they kissed, Kyouya had noticed this right from the beginning of their unofficial-became-official relationship. He was always careful and gentle, at least until he was convinced that Kyouya wasn't about to throw him off his lap. Kyouya smirked against his lips, kissing back slowly, a hand trailing down Tamaki's spine, ghosting over the exposed skin of his lower back. He felt the blonde shiver before he pulled back, smiling ever so brightly again.

"Didn't you miss me too?" He asked and Kyouya rolled his eyes, an amused smirk playing on his lips.

"You only went home twelve hours ago." He pointed out and Tamaki sighed, pressing his face to the other male's neck, body curled into his.

"And what a long twelve hours it was."

"Idiot."

Tamaki laughed softly, his warm breath tickling Kyouya's neck.

"What were you doing?" He asked, sitting up again on Kyouya's legs.

"Reading." Came Kyouya's reply, nodding towards the book. Tamaki's eyebrows rose as he glanced at the book then back to his conversational boyfriend.

"But it's such a beautiful day."

"I'm aware, I was enjoying it."

Tamaki shook his head and smiled, his baby blue eyes sparkling. Kyouya had always known how beautiful Tamaki was, he used to admire the blonde from afar then just silently when he became the boy's best friend. Willingly or not, he'd fallen for Tamaki in the most irritating way; he absolutely loved the boy. It helped that Tamaki, in his own words, had always absolutely adored him. Their relationship had started out as a friendship, until it'd evolved to courting - as Tamaki so fondly called it. That had so wonderfully lasted almost a year until Tamaki, surprisingly or unsurprisingly, took the first step in admitting his, yes, _love_. Six months later and things were going smoothly. There was the odd bump - Kyouya's jealousy when Tamaki got a little too friendly with other people, Tamaki's annoyance with Kyouya's cold attitude sometimes, and the unforgiving way Kyouya doesn't mind saying no to the blonde - but they'd made it far and as each day, week and month passed by they'd managed to stay true to each other, as horribly cliché as that sounded to Kyouya.

"How could you enjoy such a magnificent day from inside your room Kyouya?" Tamaki asked and Kyouya raised a brow.

"The book I was reading is wonderfully written and my family is gone for the weekend so the house was _quiet_." Kyouya could tell from the look on Tamaki's face that he didn't fully understand.

The younger teen knew his constantly stressed boyfriend enjoyed quiet and calm whenever he could get it, there had been many times where'd he'd snapped at Tamaki to shut up and he'd done just that. But because it was just so beautiful outside, he knew the blonde couldn't comprehend how he could be enjoying it from indoors.

"Well you should be outside to enjoy it!" Point proven. "And I have a fantastic idea!"

"Dear lord." Kyouya muttered, already wondering how horrible of an idea it truly was. He watched as the blonde male began to pout, lower lip sticking out. Leaning forward, the raven haired teen captured the sulky lower lip between his teeth and tugged, loving the delicious gasp that came from the surprised male in his lap.

Tamaki's cheeks flushed and his bright blue eyes closed, eyelashes brushing his cheeks. Kyouya had kissed him only to make him happy again, he didn't mind telling the boy no but he hated to ever genuinely disappoint him. He was constantly a victim to Tamaki's pouts that could usually sway him, and he was no match for tears which the blonde never failed to pull on him when he really wanted something.

Finally pulling back, Tamaki's breathing was heavier and he was squirming ever so slightly on Kyouya's lap. Strong hands on the boy's slender hips stopped the movement and Tamaki smiled, eyes dazed.

"You had an idea?" Kyouya murmured and Tamaki blinked.

"Idea...right!" He smiled brightly and Kyouya prepared himself.

Tamaki's ideas were rarely good and more often than not got them into very interesting situations. He humoured the flamboyant blonde most of the time and agreed to most of them, no matter how outrageous, but there were many he had no problem saying no to.

"I was thinking we could go to the commoners market-"

"No."

"What?" Tamaki gasped, eyes wide. "But you _love_ the commoners market!" At this Kyouya rolled his eyes.

"On a hot summers day without even a breeze? No." He clarified and Tamaki sighed over exaggeratedly.

"But we could go and buy ice cream, and then to the commoners pool!" Tamaki said, already bouncing with barely contained energy.

"Dirty." Kyouya muttered, disgusted with the idea. Tamaki began to pout again and Kyouya touched his lower lip with his index finger gently.

"But-but it'd be fun!" Tamaki protested and Kyouya shook his head. "Kyouya!" Already whining.

"There's ice cream and pool here, not to mention less germs and there's no busy crowds." Kyouya said, offering the easier alternative to the sulky blonde. Tamaki frowned.

"But that's not the point!"

"Tamaki."

"Kyouya!"

The two stared into each other's eyes seriously, faces a couple of inches apart. Kyouya watched the blonde search his eyes for any sign of giving up then watched him sigh, feeling him sag his shoulders. Smirking, understanding he'd won, he waited for the younger teen to agree when suddenly he felt a hand on his leg. Raising his brows, he watched Tamaki as the boy blushed before a determined look crossed his face and he leaned in.

"Is there any way to convince you to go?" He said softly into the boy's ear, his voice silkier. Kyouya went absolutely crazy for Tamaki's voice, especially when that sexy French drawl of an accent made his words smooth as silk. Nonetheless, he knew what the mischievous boy was trying to do and remained impassive.

"No."

Tamaki didn't seem discouraged and Kyouya felt his hand creep higher on his thigh. Soft warm lips were pressing a trail of kisses down his neck, brushing across his jaw, barely touching his lips.

"Are you sure?" He breathed, his delicious breath warm on Kyouya's mouth.

"Yes." Kyouya kept his voice calm even though he could feel his heart beginning to beat just a little more quickly.

He could hear Tamaki's quick quiet breaths as the teenager tugged on his t-shirt, sliding it up and brushing his fingers over his hips.

"There's nothing I could do?" Tamaki's breathy voice made that warmth flicker in his lower abdomen again.

"No." His voice was still calm and steady, though it took much more effort as Tamaki's hand began to unbuckle the belt around his waist.

Kyouya eyes were half closed as he felt affectionate sucking on his neck, definitely leaving a mark. The blonde teenager pulled back and tugged up his raven haired boyfriend's top, tossing it carelessly away and leaning forward.

"Are you sure?" He repeated and Kyouya felt finger above the waist of his pants.

"Yes."

Tamaki sighed and pulled back, brushing fingers away from his blue eyes. Then slowly and nonchalantly he stripped off his own sweater, letting it fall off his shoulders and arms to the floor. Kyouya watched as pale fingers played with the hem of his tank top before Tamaki stripped it off, pulling it over his head and dropping it on the floor. His fingers lightly brushed over his skin, trailing over his nipples, then slowly down his chest. He visibly shuddered from his own touch, plucking at the button of his pants. His eyes closed and he bit his lower lip, head falling back as he slipped his hand into his pants. Kyouya watched as Tamaki's hips shifted with his touch, still straddling the raven haired teen as his fingers curled around himself.

"K-Kyouya..." He breathed, eyes closed, cheeks pink. "Mmmm..."

Kyouya narrowed his eyes, feeling a tug in his lower abdomen. He never could resist Tamaki's body, it was too tempting, too sexy, completely irresistible. His hands moved forward and grabbed Tamaki's slender hips, pulling him closer. Bare chests pressed together, breath mingling between them...Fingers grabbed Kyouya's hands, pulling them away, a smirk playing on Tamaki's lips.

"You want to touch?" He whispered, opening his blue eyes to stare into Kyouya's lust glazed orbs. Kyouya narrowed his eyes, realizing the game Tamaki had played, wondering what his next move should be. Tamaki leaned forward and pressed his lips below Kyouya's ear, breath hot. "I want you to touch me Kyouya." He purred quietly, right into his ear.

Tamaki's fingers interlaced with his and squeezed before pulling away and gazing into his eyes. Kyouya could feel Tamaki squirming, though this time intentionally, on his lap and it was driving him mad. Maybe he could put up with the crowds and the heat if it meant getting to bed Tamaki. The blonde released his hands, raising his brows, thinking that Kyouya had refused, but the raven haired male growled and grabbed his hips roughly. Squealing with victory, Tamaki wrapped his legs around the older male's waist as Kyouya picked him up and carried him to the large bed and dropped him onto it. He followed him down, holding himself above the blonde as he hungrily kissed his lips. He could feel Tamaki tangling his long fingers in his raven hair, gripping it tightly, arching his body up so their chests touched.

Kyouya knew how little it took to make Tamaki moan and he intended to make the boy pay for using dirty methods to get what he wanted. Grabbing the blonde's hips, he leaned down and kissed his neck, sucking to leave a mark on the delicate skin there. Tamaki's gasp was satisfying and Kyouya smirked, a hand trailing down the boy's stomach where he could feel the muscles clenching in anticipation. Pushing off Tamaki's pants and briefs, the blonde kicked them of his legs and stared up at Kyouya who smirked lazily and pushed his thigh back. Kissing down his chest and tasting his skin, Kyouya took pleasure in the soft moans and whimpers that Tamaki couldn't hold back, half-opened blue eyes gazing down at the raven haired boy. Spreading the blonde's legs, Kyouya looked up to see the bright pink blush across Tamaki's cheeks. No matter how many times he'd seen the boy naked, Tamaki never failed to turn red and squirm uncomfortably.

Turning his head, he brushed his lips across the sensitive soft inner part of Tamaki's thigh, inhaling the sweet scent of his skin. He could feel Tamaki watching as he moved closer between his legs, gazing up at the blonde who was a hot mess already. He narrowed his pretty blue eyes.

"S-stop teasing!"

What ensued was a full afternoon in bed, the two lovers too entangled and entranced with each other to bother going outside to enjoy the beautiful day.

* * *

Sorry_ to cut it off right there, I wasn't feeling up to writing a full lemon. I love these two together honestly, so a lot of this fic was just focusing on their growing relationship. Like I said at the top, I'll probably be posting more of these smaller one/two/three shots for a bit to get out writers block. They're pretty fun to write honestly, and I think this one turned out pretty cute. _

_Not sure when the next one will be up, I'm in the middle of finals at school which I should be studying for - shoot me. Thanks for reading! Review to tell me what you think, follow me if you want to read more! _


End file.
